Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring device for testing mobile-radio converter stations referred to below as mobile-radio relay stations) and a measuring method for testing mobile-radio relay stations, especially cellular mobile-radio networks, for example, according to the GSM, USMTS, 3G, LTE standards.
Discussion of the Background
In contemporary mobile-radio systems, mobile stations are connected directly via a radio connection to base stations. Each base station in this context covers a given range. Only mobile stations which are disposed within this range can establish contact with the base station. Accordingly, European Patent Application EP 1 478 115 A1 discloses a communications system, in which a plurality of mobile stations are each connected to a single base station. The disadvantage here is that the range of the base stations depends heavily upon their location and surrounding buildings.
The use of relay stations to increase the range or to improve reception conditions is also known. In this case, the connection of the mobile station to the base station is not implemented directly. Instead, the mobile station is connected to a relay station which is in turn connected to the base station. Accordingly, the German specification DE 199 55 503 A1 discloses a communications system which uses relay stations to increase the range.
However, no measuring devices or measuring methods are so far known which allow a measurement of the converter station (referred to below as the relay station) under normal operating conditions.